Romance On Campus
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: Imogen can't help but deny her attraction to her college roommate, and best friend's older brother Jose, but when a few games of Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever and Spin the Bottle FORCE those feelings to come out, will the results be pretty? two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yay another Imose (Imogen and Jose) oneshot. If you still don't know who Imose is, it's an RP couple that is very popular. **

Imogen's P.O.V

9:00 p.m; Toronto University College Dorm

I sat on the bed bobbing my head to a Techno Rock song. I finally had the room to myself; free of loud Rap and the annoying friends of my roommates bombarding the room.

My roommate in the co-ed dormitory was Jose, Bianca's older brother. We had been friends for as long as I could remember, which is why I was physced when I found out that we'd be bunking together in College.

I got up from the bed and walked over to the brown wooden desk. I picked up my class schedule and skimmed over it.

Even though school had been going for a few weeks now, I still struggled finding my way around that humungous campus.

Jose and I had only had one class together, but that was okay because we lived together and I saw him all of the time.

A few minutes later I heard the door to the room open. I turned my head to it and smiled. Jose had just came back from some Hockey game on Campus.

"Hey." he said, walking over to his bed.

"Hey, Jose." I said, sitting down at the desk. "How was the hockey game?"

He shrugged and tore off his shirt, leaving him shirtless.

"Eh, it was alright. Both teams sucked and Rana wouldn't shut up the whole time." He responded.

Rana was one of the many girls of whom he rotated around.

"That's too bad." I said back.

He walked to his drawer, pulling out a clean shirt and some pajama pants. I looked over his body; how sexy his 6-pack was. There was no doubt that Jose was breathtakingly gorgeous, but... we were just friends.

"I'll be in the shower." he said before walking into the tiny bathroom and shutting the door.

Once again, the room was quiet except for the music playing. I walked over and cut the music off. All I could hear was the water from the shower running.

I figured that I should head to bed because I had an early exam the next morning so I switched the light off and climbed into bed.

I adjusted in the bed comfortably and closed my eyes. I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

About fifteen minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened and it woke me up. I remained in bed, my eyes slightly open. Jose walked out and threw his towel in his clothes hamper.

My eyes traveled over to his bed where he had just settled down in.

"Goodnight." I said after a minute.

"Night." he mumbled before bursting in a series of low snores.

…

6:53 am; Toronto University College Dorm

"_You smell good." I said as Jose's strong arms pushed me down on the bed. _

"_Not as good as you." he mumbled as he kissed my neck. I moaned softly and bit my lip. _

_His hands started to roam my body and I couldn't help but let out another moan; this one much louder. _

"_Do you know what I want to do to you right now?" he whispered huskily. I breathed heavily, my mind going crazy. _

"_Oh, Jose, ohh-_

"Imogen wake up!" Jose shouted, my eyes flying open. I quickly sat up, my face drenched in sweat. I saw Jose hovering above me with a tired look in his eyes.

"Uh...what's going on?" I asked as I tried to regain my breath.

"You overslept. You have an exam in 10 minutes." Jose said. My eyes widened.

"Crap!" I shouted as I scurried out of the sheets.

I definitely needed a shower after that wet dream that I had of Jose. I shuddered as I closed the bathroom door.

I quickly ran the shower water and stripped of my clothes. I hopped in the steaming water and sighed. All I could think about was Jose's hands all over my body; how desperately I wish it were real.

Was I starting to like Jose? No, I couldn't. That'd be foolish; Jose would never like me. Not his little sisters best friend...

I quickly finished my shower and stepped out. I groaned when I realized that I had forgot to bring a towel.

I slowly cracked open the bathroom door and sighed of relief when I didn't see Jose in the room. I darted across the room to retrieve a towel and just as I grabbed one, the door opened.

Shock ridden, I turned to it and there stood Jose; his mouth wide open; his eyes reverted to my chest.

I hurriedly wrapped the towel around me and shrieked.

"Jose!" I whined as I grabbed some clothes quickly.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm just gonna... yeah, see you later!" Jose said as he quickly exited the room.

I groaned and covered my face in embarrassment.

…

7:30 am; Professor Rae's English Class

After luckily slipping in class 10 minutes late and having finished the exam, I already knew I failed it. My mind was too preoccupied by the events that happened earlier. Bianca tapped my shoulder and smiled.

"What's wrong, rosy cheeks?" Bianca whispered. I bit my lip.

"Shhhh, Professer Rae will hear you and you'll get kicked out." I whispered back. Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Please; he'll be lucky if his hearing aid will allow him to hear his wife and Coach Royland boning in the back of his 1963 Cadillac." Bianca joked. I sighed and looked away.

She patted my shoulder again. "What the hell?"

I turned to her and tried to hide how nervous I was.

"I..." I started.

"You what?" Bianca asked while chewing on the tip of her pen. I closed my eyes before starting again.

"I had a dirty dream about your brother." I finished. I didn't hear a response so I slowly eased one eye open to see Bianca covering her mouth, muffling giggles. I frowned.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

She uncovered her mouth only to let loud giggles fill the classroom. All eyes turned to us.

"Will you two shut up?" Darcy Edwards asked; her Chestnut hair swinging dramatically as she turned to face us. Bianca scoffed.

"Aren't you a little _old _to just now be starting as a freshman in college?" Bianca taunted. Darcy frowned.

"Blame Africa." she mumbled before turning back around. Bianca laughed quietly and turned back to me.

"S-so you had a wet dream about J-Jose?" Bianca asked between laughs. I glared.

"Can you please stop laughing? It's not funny; it's embarrassing. And that's not ALL that happened..." I said. She managed to stop laughing and her eyes filled with curiosity.

"What happened...or, do I even want to know?" she asked slowly. I tugged at my bottom lip.

"Well I forgot to bring a towel in the bathroom after I took a shower this morning, so when I ran out to get one... he kinda, sorta saw me butt naked." I whispered. Bianca's eyes widened as a small smiled remained plastered on her face.

"And then what? Did he throw you across the bed and-

"Do not... finish that sentence." I interrupted.

"Oh, right. He already did that to you in your orgy fantasy." she joked.

"Biancaaaaaaaa." I whined. She finished laughing and touched my shoulder supportively.

"Trust me, you'll get over him. He's nothing but a manwhore." she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well thanks, Bee." I said sarcastically.

She continued to give ridiculous advice as I drowned her out. All I could think about was her amazingly hot brother.

…

3:30 pm; Toronto University Corridor

I walked down the corridor after attending all of my classes. I walked up to the events bulletin board and skimmed through it.

"Chessss clubbbb...Freee Tutoringgg... Jose's gameee partyyy... Bookkk clubbbb—wait," I said as I realized what I had just seen. I tore off the flyer that read:

_Jose's Game Party_

_Come out and enjoy uncensored games of Never Have I Ever, Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle. _

_You DON'T wanna miss this!_

I folded the flyer up and stuffed it into my pocket.

"No _way _am I going to miss this." I mumbled to myself. Almost a second later I felt a hand wrap around my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jose. I cleared my throat.

"Um, hey." I said awkwardly.

"What's up, Imo?" he asked casually. I shifted nervously.

"Nothing. So uh, you're having a party?" I asked. He nodded.

"You comin'?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah. Sounds fun." I mumbled. I could feel my body heat going up by the second. He smiled.

"Great. See you tonight." he said before walking off into the empty hallway.

I quickly scurried off to the food court and looked around for Bianca. When I didn't see her, I spotted Fiona sitting down browsing something on her laptop and eating a muffin. I walked over and sat down next to her. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Hello, Imogen. How are you liking the college life?" she asked, closing her laptop.

"Pretty awesome, I guess. Getting laid every night." I joked. Fiona laughed and took a sip of her cappucino.

"Sounds like you're getting the best out of the co-ed dormitory." she joked back.

"I still can't believe you joined the sorrority." I exclaimed. She shrugged.

"Hey, a house full of beautiful women is _exactly _the kind of place I'd like to bunk in." she said, winking. I giggled and changed the subject.

"So, are you going to Jose's game party tonight?" I asked slowly.

"I heard about it, but I really wasn't considering going." she answered, biting her muffin.

"O-oh. Well, you should go with me." I said. She looked at me and nodded slowly.

"Sure. The dude hosting the party; that's Bianca's brother, right?" she asked. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah."

"If I weren't a lesbian..." she began, biting her lip followed by a whistle. It made my stomach turn a little in jealousy, but I forced a laugh.

"He _is _attractive." I said, casually agreeing. She continued to eat her muffin and stood up.

"I have some sorority shopping to attend to. I'll call you when I'm ready to head to the party." Fiona said, putting her laptop in its carrying case and throwing it on her shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan." I said, nodding in agreement. She walked off, her heels clanking against the cement.

I took a deep breath and sighed, hoping Jose's party wasn't going to be too awkward...

**Author's Note: OKAY :D so, I'll try to have Chapter 2 of this two-shot updated really soon :) how are you guys liking it so far? Let me know in a review!**

**Btw, this is dedicated to MunroCArmy for helping me pick out the plot :) **

**Follow me on Twitter; I follow back: AshleyMocha12 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Mkay, here's the last chapter! :D I accidentally put "one shot" on the last chapter, so just ignore that! Haha, enjoy! :)**

Toronto University Dorm; 8:21 pm.

I dabbed some lip gloss on my freshly softened lips as I hovered over the tiny compact mirror that I had placed on my desk.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Fiona wailed from my bed. I turned to her and smiled.

"Okay, I'm ready." I told her, walking over to grab my bag.

"You look amazing." Fiona said. I smiled and looked down at my denim skinny jeans, my red long sleeved shirt which showed a fair amount of cleavage, and some red fur boots that stopped right at my ankles.

"Thanks." I chirped, throwing my black bag over my shoulder.

Fiona opened the door and quickly walked out, heading for Drew's dorm where the party was taking place.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked, running lightly to keep up with her.

"I have a date at the party waiting for me." she said, stepping aside. We both walked in and I quickly spotted Jose slurping a body shot off of Rana Hartman. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Bianca ran up to me and pushed me playfully.

"Finally you're here! Now we can get this party started." she said, grinning.

I looked back over at Jose who was now laying across the little bar table, Selena and Rana trailing kisses all over him.

All of them were laughing; fooling around in front of everyone. It angered me.

"It looks like the party _already _started." I mumbled, sitting down on Drew's small twin sized bed. Bianca looked over at Jose and then sat down next to me.

"I don't know what you expect. Jose is a boy. He's doing boy things. He's _not _in a relationship, he's _not_-

Bianca kept going on and on while I did as I always did and drowned her out, focusing on the Drake song playing.

"...and I'm really horny right now." I heard Bianca say. I looked at her confusedly, not sure of anything she had just said.

Katie turned the music down and walked over to Drew, who had just started talking.

"Dudes, come over here and sit on these beanbags so we can start the games." Drew said; his arm around Katie's waist.

Everyone walked over and sat on the beanbags, forming a circle.

My seat was directly across from Jose's, where he sat in between Selena and Rana.

"So, Jose. What's the first game on the list?" Mo asked. Jose thought for a sec and smiled.

"Truth or dare." he said slowly. Everyone exchanged soft giggles and then it was quiet again.

"Hmmmm... Drew, truth or dare?" Jose asked. Drew looked at Katie and laughed.

"Truth." he said quickly.

"Pussy." Jose muttered. "How many times have you and Katie had sex?"

Everyone looked around at each other as Katie's face turned a light pink. Drew cleared his throat.

"Uh... we never had sex." Drew said quietly. Most of the party started to chuckle but I just sat there, noticing how embarrassed Katie and Drew were. Jose is such an asshole...

"Drew, your turn."Jose said after he contained his laughter.

"Bianca, truth or dare." Drew asked. Bianca smiled smugly.

"Dare, of course." she answered.

"I dare you to take off your shirt and stay in your bra for the rest of the night." He said. Katie hit his arm.

"Drew!" she squealed.

"Come on, bro!" Jose said, frowning. Bianca only remained smirking lightly.

"A dare is a dare." she said, ripping her shirt off exposing her pink, thin cupped bra. Jose turned his head away and groaned.

"Imogen, truth or dare?" Bianca asked. I looked at her and I could see the look in her eyes. She was practically begging me to pick dare.

"Uh...dare?" I said reluctantly. She smiled her devilish smile and her eyes darted over to Jose.

"I dare you... to do a two minute lap dance on Jose." she said, giggling slightly.

Jose chuckled, looking over at his sister. He then stood up and reached for my hand. I quickly stole a glance at Selena and Rana's faces and I could see the pure jealousy written all over them.

"Well, you comin?" Jose asked after a minute. I snapped back to reality and grabbed his hand, standing up.

Katie walked over to turn the music up as Drew sat a chair in the middle of the circle.

Jose sat in the chair and grinned, waiting for me to make a move. I slowly and nervously walked over to Jose and stood behind him, snaking my arms around his neck.

I dipped down; my hair swinging backwards. I inched my face to his cheek, pecking it lightly. I could feel him shiver under my touch.

Everyone made their hooting noises, laughing and making perverted jokes.

I walked in front of Jose and dropped to the floor, bouncing up and down directly in front of him. His smile never dared to leave his face.

I then stood up and straddled Jose, keeping the tension building. He gripped my hips as I started to dance on him.

Surely, his hands started to roam other places and it was almost exactly like my dream. I tried to hold in the blush that was desperately trying to come out.

Just as it was getting good, Bianca cut off the music; all eyes turning to her.

"Timmmessss uppppp!" she sang, walking back over to sit down.

I got up off of Jose and smiled at him as his tan face reddened. I then sat back on the beanbag, hearing the whispers of everyone at the party.

I couldn't help but laugh at the angry faces of Rana and Selena. Jose sat back in between them and they immediately started going gaga over him, which he seemed to not pay much attention to.

"Your turn, Imogen." Bianca said. I nodded and looked over at Mo.

"Mo, truth or dare?" I asked. He put his hand on his chin, pretending to think.

"Ya see, if I choose truth, you might ask me something very personal in which I'd feel pressured to admit. Buttttt, if I was to choose dare, you could give me something completely humiliating and degrading in which I'd _never _be able to live it down. Baby, hit me with a dare!" He said, causing all of us to laugh.

"Okay, I dare you to moon all of us!" I said excitedly.

"Grosssss!" Fiona said, laughing. Mo stood up and turned around, pulling his cargo pants down and exposing his bare ass.

All of the boys exchanged their disgusted groans as the rest of us laughed until we couldn't breathe.

After another half hour and Truth or Dare, it was time to switch games. Jose pulled the bottle out of his bag and placed it in the middle of the circle.

"Who's spinning first?" He asked, looking at all of our faces.

"I will!" Selena said, grabbing the bottom of the bottle and spinning it. It spun around for a minute until it finally landed on Mo. She scrunched her face in disgust.

"Pucker up, princess." he said, making kissing noises at her. She closed her eyes and slowly inched closer to him, pecking his lips and pulling away quickly.

"I'll go next, I guess." Katie said, scooting to the bottle and spinning it. It finally landed on a boy named Jaden. Drew groaned as Katie crawled over and pecked the boy lightly.

"Now it's time for papa to make his move." Jose said, spinning the bottle.

Surprisingly, the bottle landed on Drew. All of us gasped and I couldn't help but laugh. Jose and Drew's faces were priceless.

"Isn't there a rule where if it lands on the same sex, then-

"Nope!" Bianca screamed, interrupting Jose. "Kiss Drew."

Drew and Jose continued to try to talk their way out of it, but we wouldn't let them.

Jose sighed angrily and looked at Drew as if he was going to kill him.

"This _never _leaves these walls. Oh, and make it quick. _Really _quick." Jose said, his face full of utter disgust.

"You can count on that, bro." Drew said, the same look on his face.

Drew crawled over to Jose and quickly pecked him; both of them wiping their lips off dramatically.

"Awwww fuck, I can't believe I just did that!" Drew screamed, crawling back over to Katie. She gave him a long kiss and smiled.

"Alll better." she said softly. He still continued to frown, as did Jose.

"My turn." I said, grabbing the bottle and spinning it.

It continued to spin for a while until it _finally _landed on Jose. I couldn't contain my excitement as the bottle stopped in front of him.

I took and deep breath and crawled over to him, grabbing his face.

I slammed my lips against his, capturing them in quick, hungry kisses. I could hear the responses from everyone, how surprised and amused they were; but I didn't care.

Jose wrapped his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss. After a few minutes of making out, I pulled away to catch my breath. Everyone was looking at us, different looks on all of their faces.

"Okay you two, parties over." Bianca laughed, flipping her hair. I looked between Jose's eyes and shook my head, smirking.  
>"Nah, I don't think so. I think the party has just begun." I said, standing up and grabbing Jose's hand. He smiled and stood up, following after me as I exited the room.<p>

As soon as we were out of everyone's sight, he pushed me against the wall, bringing his lips back to mine.

They were rough and wet, but the only thing that was going through my mind was the fact that I was here _kissing _Jose DeSousa. I honestly couldn't picture anything better.

Jose lifted my leg and started to push himself into me, causing me to moan lightly.

"Should we go to my room?" I breathed. He kissed my neck and shook his head, pulling away to look at me.

"I can't just leave my own party." he said, smiling lightly. I looked back toward the door and then back at him.

"Why can't you?" I smirked, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hallway to my dorm room.

"Nastyyy girl." he joked as we stopped in front of my door.

"You haven't seen _anything _yet." I whispered seductively, unlocking the door and pulling him inside.

…

Toronto University Dorm; 12:17 am

I lay next to Jose as we had just finished having sex hours before. Both of us were breathing heavily and a nice, cold shower was the first thing that was on my mind.

I looked up at Jose and kissed his cheek, my breathing coming back to normal.

"That was fun!" He said, laughing. I nodded and swallowed, taking in the knowledge of what we had just done.

"Yeah, it was." I said, sitting up to face him. I didn't even realize it, but I was frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head slightly.

"Nothing, it's just... I'm not like Rana or Selena or any of those other girls you have sex with. I actually _like _you... like, _really _like you to be honest." I said, biting my lip.

Jose grabbed my hand and smiled one of the most genuine smiles I've ever seen on him.

"I know you're not like them. You're much more special. I like you too, and I'm glad to hear that you'd even waste your time on a guy like me." he said, smoothing circles on my hand.

"On a guy like you? You mean a cute, funny, amazing guy like you?" I asked, snuggling into his side.

"No, I mean I guy who sleeps around and goofs off all of the time." he said. I could sense that he was being serious.

"Jose, you are one of the most amazing guys I've ever met. Don't _ever_ let anyone tell you differently." I said softly.

Jose dipped his head down to kiss me again, and this time it wasn't that same rough, hungry kiss. It was sweet, and gentle. It was beautiful.

"Imogen, what do you say I take you out tomorrow? Show you just how _amazing _I can truly be." he said. I smiled to myself and sighed happily.

"Yes; a Million times yes." I said, giggling like a Two-year-old.

We both laughed and remained contently in each others arms for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note: kayy I'm done! Lol that was kinda awkward... but I surely did laugh in the process :P leave reviews and tell me what you think? I'd love you forever ;) **

**Follow me on Twitter; I follow back: AshleyMocha12 **


End file.
